When Worlds Collide
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: SHINKENGER/DECADE; AU; SPOILERish FOR CROSSOVER: Takeru didn't expect to fall for the "passing though Kamen Rider" Taken from LJ Prompts in comment fic. Parings: Takeru/Tsukasa and Takeru/Ryuunosuke/Tsukasa. THREE-SHOT; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

After the battle, all Riders and Shinkengers un-henshined.

The leader of the Shinkengers walked over to the Decade Rider, Kadoya Tsukasa and looked him in the eyes, "So, now that's done, where will you go?"

"I don't know. I mean when I say, 'I am just a passing though Kamen Rider,' I literally am just that. I don't know from one day to the next where I will be," Tsukasa replied.

"Will you come back this way?" Takeru asked as he closed the gab between them, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

Tsukasa shrug and repeated the motion, "I don't know that either."

Takeru sighed and leaned his head on Tsukasa's shoulder, "This sucks."

Tsukasa leaned in, "How so?"

"Because, I feel in love and now you have to leave."

"It does suck, because I feel the same way. Who knows, maybe I will return. Love makes us do some unusual things, ne?"

"Right. Well, you better come back this way," Takeru said as he looked at him.

"Don't worry. I will fight like hell to make sure I do," and with that he kissed the 18th head of the Shiba Clan right in front of his retainers.

He then stepped away and was in golfed by the wall that took them to the different words.

Ryuunosuke walked over to his lord, "Tono-sama?"

"Hmm," Takeru replied.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be when he returns," Takeru said as he started to head towards him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuunosuke looked at the passing though Kamen Rider, "You need to lean how to deal with Tono-sama."

Tsukasa smiled, "Oh, I think I have a good idea," he then walked closer to the other boy.

Ryuunosuke swolled hard, "How…how's that?"

Instead of speaking his replying, Tsukasa decided showing ShinkenBlue was the best way. So, he kissed him.

He then decided to deepen the kiss and after a moment, they needed to breathe, "Then I guess I would do something like this," he then nipped at Ryuunosuke's ear.

Ryuunosuke was finding it hard to think, move, to do anything. He started to fall to the ground, but was caught by someone from behind.

Tsukasa smiled, "Tono-sama."

Ryuunosuke turned around and stared into the eyes of his lord, Shiba Takeru, "Tono?"

Takeru smiled, "Why don't we take this more private?"

The boys nodded and followed their lord to his private chamber.

"So, what's this about teaching him how to deal with me?" he said as he looked at Ryuunosuke.

"I…um…well…" however Ryuunosuke wasn't able to say anything before he was being kissed at by both Takeru and Tsukasa.

"I think the question should be, how do I deal with you, my little Ryuunosuke?" Takeru smiled as he laid him on the bed, Tsukasa soon following.

**xXx**

The next morning, the three heroes got up and started to move, when they herd a popping sound.

Tsukasa and Ryuunosuke looked at Takeru and asked, "Are you alright Tono-sama?"

"Yeah, I am fine, however now we have to deal with telling the others why I can't move," he replied in pain.

They helped him sit up and placed pillows behind his back, "Well, at least we know how to deal with you," Tsukasa smiled as he kissed the young lord.

Ryuunosuke hit the Rider in the head, "Baka, it's because he did deal with him that he is now like this."

Takeru smiled as his lovers fought, "Well, at least now you know how to deal with me."

The End

(Not what I was going for, but I hope it still works.)


	3. Chapter 3

Takeru was sitting in the main room of his home, playing with his lion origami when the shimming wall appeared in from of him.

He grabbed his sword, prepared to defend himself when he noticed who was on the other side of the wall.

He smiled, "I was starting to wonder when you would return."

"I only have one night, then I have to return," Tsukasa replied as he wrapped himself around the 18th head of the Shiba Clan.

"Why?" asked Takeru, as he took in the other's sent.

"We are about to start a war against Dai Shocker," Tsukasa replied.

Takeru looked at the other, "So, you came to say goodbye then?"

"Not goodbye, more like until we meet again. I don't know if I will make it, but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me," he replied as he kissed ShikenRed.

When they pulled away, Takeru smiled, "Then show me," and lead him to his room.

**xXx**

Takeru slid the door to his room shut and looked at Tsukasa with eyes that were filled with determination, fear, hope, and love most of all.

"Are sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Tsukasa looked at him and closed the gap between them and ran his hand though his hair, "I want you to know I meant everything that went on between us before I leave this word."

Takeru smiled, "Alright, then what are you waiting for?"

Tsukasa smiled and kissed the young lord with passion before pulling him to the bed below.

When the need for air become too great, he pulled away. No words were said, because the kiss said it all. He looked at the older man and smiled, then genially ran his hands down his sides and pulled his shirt from his jeans and tossed it to the side.

Takeru smiled and did the same thing to Tsukasa. He then laid down on his bed and Tsukasa moved to join him, straddling him.

He bent down and kissed him again, while his hands trailed down and went towards his belt. He managed, though the kiss, to remove it and tossed it with their shirts.

He then sat up and Takeru took his turn and removed his as well, tossing it to the floor. He then pushed the Rider down and undid his pants and started to kiss him along his jaw line, down his chest, and stomach. Finally he stopped at the younger boys boxers and looked at him.

Tsukasa knew what that meant and he pushed him down on the other end and repeated what the young lord had down to him.

However when he removed his jeans, he also removed his boxers and without any spoken words, he went down on him.

Takeru hissed. He never felt this kind of pleasure before. He found he enjoyed it a lot. He started to run his hand though Tsukasa's hair as he moved up and down on him, licking and nipping a little.

Soon Tsukasa tasted the lord's pre-cum and decided to sit up.

ShikenRed looked at Decade with a puzzled look, "Why did you stop?"

Tsukasa smiled, "Because you aren't the only one who's never done this before. You need to experience it as well, Tono."

He growled, "Don't call me that while we are in here, brat."

Tsukasa smiled, "I will try my best Take-chan."

Takeru smiled, "That's better," he then laid Tsukasa down and removed his boxers. He took a moment to look at the hard member what was sticking up and smiled, "This is what I imaged it looking like."

Tsukasa smirked, "Aw, been dreaming about me, ne?"

Takeru looked up, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"The only problem I have is the fact you aren't sucking me off," replied Tsukasa.

Takeru smiled, "Alright," then he lowered his head and opened his mouth and started to suck on the hard member.

He moved his head up and down and Tsukasa was loving it. It was causing him to moan in the back of this throat.

Soon Takeru tasted his pre-cum as well and knew if they didn't finish this off fast, they would go insane.

He sat up and reached into his nightstand and Tsukasa gave him a weird look, "I didn't know you had lube."

"I am always prepared," Takeru smiled.

"Then how come it's been used?" Tsukasa replied.

"The Koroke found it and turned it into me. It belongs to Ryuunosuke and Chiaki," he smiled.

"And you didn't bother to give it back?" Tsukasa smiled as he poured some on his hand.

"Why should I?" Takeru smiled as he kissed him.

Tsukasa then had the young lord lay down. He then ran the lube over his hand, making sure it was coated and then pushed Takeru's legs open.

"This may hurt a little," he warned.

"I'll be alright," Takeru smiled.

Tsukasa then inserted a finger into Takeru's backside and waited for him to get used to having something back there.

He nodded when he felt ready. He then pushed in and out of him a little before he felt the lord was ready for another.

He finally, after a few minutes was ready to add two more, having three total in him.

Finally when Tsukasa thought Takeru was ready, he moved in between his legs, "Are you ready?"

Takeru took a deep breath to relax and then nodded.

Tsukasa then pressed himself inside of Takeru and Takeru screamed.

Tsukasa looked worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he said after a few moments.

Finally he felt like he could move, so Tsukasa moved, slowly at first in and out of him.

Soon, however, he felt like if he didn't move faster, the young lord wouldn't be happy with him and he couldn't blame him. He wanted this just as much as the other did, so he moved faster and faster. While he did, he grabbed Takeru's hardness and moved it in time with his own pace.

Soon they both exploded. Takeru all over his and Tsukasa's chest and Tsukasa all over his lover's inside.

He pulled out as carefully as possible and then moved to lay beside of his lover.

Takeru moved to lay on Tsukasa's chest, "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," then Tsukasa removed his ring and placed it on Takeru's left index finger.

"What's this for? Takeru asked.

"To remember me always."

**xXx**

The next morning Takeru woke to find his lover was gone, but on his pillow was a pink scarf and a note attached to it, _"I want this back next time we meet. I love you always, my Tono-sama. Love, Tsukasa."_

After he showered and dressed, he made sure to put the scarf on. He then joined the others for breakfast.

"Tono, why are you wearing nee-san's scarf?" Chikai asked.

"It's not hers," Takeru replied as he took his seat.

"Then who does it belong too?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Just a passing though Kamen Rider, remember that."


End file.
